


The Dramione Drabble Collection

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: 100 to 500 word stories about our favorite pair.





	1. Hers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

This must be what dying feels like, she thought. Lying in bed, her head on his pillow, she wondered when her tears would stop falling. Today, he was going to marry his betrothed - a beautiful Pureblood, who never seemed to suspect that her fiancé would do anything wrong. Hermione only had herself to blame for giving in to his charm. Her heart was aching, and her world was crumbling. 

 

A knock on her door jolted her back to her senses. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone to visit; After all, everyone she knew was at the Malfoy Manor for Draco's wedding. She was ready to dismiss the soft rap on her door, but she heard it again - louder this time. Sighing, she got up and padded to the door, wearing only the shirt he left the night they agreed to end their little dalliance. 

 

“Astoria!”

 

The beautiful Pureblood was a vision. Still in her wedding dress, the woman forced herself to smile, her eyes brimmed with tears. 

 

“He's waiting for you in Seacliff. He said you knew where,” the runaway bride started, letting her tears fall down. “I knew, Hermione. I knew you broke it off too. Most of all, I knew Draco and I have been over before we even begun. He told me he loved me. And I couldn't say it back.”

 

She didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Astoria left, Hermione Flooed to his modest beach house where she found his seated at the porch, his back to her. 

 

“Granger, I have a wedding today, but the bride dumped me. How would you like to take her place?” Draco asked, as he slowly turned to see the love of his life. He smirked. “Not in that shirt, of course.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was the most incorrigible person in the world, that's true. But now he belonged to her. 

  
End


	2. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Gryff-in-the-Game 
> 
> Prompt: "I don't want to tell you that I love you, but I can't do this without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own Harry Potter and this is for Samii.

  
  


He clambered to her apartment. He always hated the fact that she lived in the Muggle part of town, in a building that had flights of stairs instead of a lift. He would've gotten to her sooner. She sent him a note that had two words - two words that would change his life completely. 

 

He crashed into her apartment, the familiar scent of her lavender potpourri welcomed him. His heart pounded. There was something familiar yet odd about her little sanctuary today. He glanced around. Everything was still. Everything was silent. And then, he heard it. A sob. 

 

He found her on her bed, all curled up, her face stained with tears. He made to sit beside her, to find out what was wrong. This wasn't part of their arrangement, but he was far from caring. The bed recognized his weight and creaked, a familiar sound over the last six months. He slid in behind her, spooning her body against his. 

 

Finally, she spoke. “I don't want to admit that I love you, Malfoy, but I can't do this without you.”

 

He fought back traitorous tears, as he silently took in that he's won the battle… Finally. At long  _ fucking _ last. 

 

“I’m here,Granger,” he whispered as he planted soft kisses along her neck. “You and I, we're endgame.”

 

She sighed and relaxed against him, as he held her closer and rested one hand one hand where his seed was growing. 


	3. One Night at the Department of Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Noelle. 
> 
> Prompt: It's not my fault you're vertically challenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Harry Potter.

“Malfoy, I can't breathe…”

 

“Stop squirming!” Draco hissed. 

 

“Well, I'm not comfortable! It's too small!” Hermione hissed back. 

 

“What! And I suppose you've seen bigger?” he glared at her. 

 

“Be quiet or they'll hear you!” 

 

“Mmh… Malfoy, how much longer?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Sorry, am I boring you? You're the one who wanted this.”

 

She blushed. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Carry on.”

 

A rustling of clothes. A moan of pleasure. 

 

“See, what did I tell you?” 

 

“Holy shite, Malfoy. You're right!” 

 

He gave her a smug look, “Say that again?” he teased and then stood, his knees bent. “Oh Merlin, Granger!”

 

“What! Come on, Malfoy… what's happening? I can't see?”

 

“Look at them going at it!” he said from the back of the partition.

 

“I can't see!” she whined, as she stood on her toes. 

 

“It's not my fault you're vertically challenged,” he winked. The feisty brunette he worked with at the Department of Mysteries spanked his arm hard. “What was that for?” 

 

“For being an arse,” she quipped as they made their way to the lift at eight in the evening on a Wednesday. “Who would've thought that Flint and Pucey…”

 

“Makes sense. You know, like you and me…”

 

“You and me, what?”

 

“You and me ought to have dinner. What do you think?”

 

“You're buying.”

  
‘And you're mine,’ he thought to himself as he escorted the lovely Gryffindor out of the building and into the night. 


	4. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year was coming to an end, and so was their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Written for Safewordisdevilssnare

Hermione carefully packed the last of her items in her trunk, tears glazing her eyes. It seemed like only yesterday when she had moved to the Head’s Dormitory - excited about finally achieving her dream since First Year, and miffed as she had to share the dorm with her least favorite person. 

 

Days turned into weeks, and as the demands of her academics and Head duties were changing, so were her feelings towards him. She found that the blond Slytherin had more beneath the surface than she thought. She never doubted he was smart, but he was also funny, awkward, and incredibly deep. 

  
  


Weeks turned into months, and as the weather turned chilly, her body was heating up. She watched him eagerly, biting her lower lip in anticipation as he got on his knees before her, and buried his head between her thighs. Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue run across her slit, parting it, sinking in it, savoring her juices as they flowed. She moaned. A sound that filled the room every night since that Hogsmeade weekend when Ron stood her up. Draco said she deserved better and he proceeded to show her what she’d been missing. When he was done lapping her juices, he moved to kiss her lips. It grew deeper, as all their kisses did. 

 

But alas, all stories have an end, and theirs is no different. They belonged to different worlds - worlds that had different standards and demands. To stay together meant to be disowned and neither wanted that for the other. 

 

As she closed her trunk and locked it, she felt her chest tighten as if she’d locked her heart away too. By this time tomorrow, this will all be over and she’ll be back home, she thought. But where is home? 

 

“Please don’t cry.”

 

Hermione felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. She sighed and rested the back of her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a while, before she turned around and captured his lips with hers. 

 

“Hermione,” he breathed against her lips. “We probably shouldn’t. You said -”

 

“Just one more night, Draco,” she pleaded. “Give me something to hold on to.”

 

He carried her to the bed to worship her body one last time with his hands and his lips and his entire being. After they were done doing what lovers did, he laid beside her and watched her sleep. Tracing his finger across her face, her neck, her body until his vision blurred and he could hardly breathe. Scared as he was to admit, he needed her. And he needed something to remember.

  
One last time. 


	5. Veritaserum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Ron find out when slips Veritaserum in Draco's coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Harry.
> 
> Written for Taylor.

Draco walked down the hall at the fourth floor of his “extended office” at eight in the morning, just as he'd always done for nearly three months since his transfer. He met several ladies walking hurriedly to their station along the way, and winked at them when they greeted him, just like they'd always done. The blond Auror shook his head and smirked as he heard them giggle and swoon behind him. He wouldn't expect any other reaction - he had always been a ladies' man after all. 

 

“Ferret.”

 

“Weasel,” Draco greeted as he entered the ginger Auror’s room and sat on an empty chair. “This had better be important. I'm a very busy man, you know.”

 

“Since when did I summon you for something not important?” 

 

“You must've forgotten about the time you made me drop my investigation so I could ask Binky to make you some cauldron cakes.”

 

Ron laughed and handed him the hot cup of coffee on his tray, just as he had done for the past month. Draco took it and drank it straight away. He recently found out he loved coffee more. The redhead cleared his throat and he straightened up. 

 

“Alright. Mione’s not here yet, so I better start,” he said, taking note of how he perked up at the mention of his girlfriend’s name. “Humor me,Malfoy. I really need to know this .”

 

“Sure. Fire away!” he blurted. 

 

Ron smirked. This was gonna be fun. 

 

“Admit it, Malfoy. You like my girlfriend.”

 

Draco felt the blood drain from his face. Suddenly, his hands were clammy and his face was flushed. He groaned.  _ Dammit _ , he thought. Weasley snuck Veritaserum in his coffee!

 

“Well?”

 

He narrowed his eyes at the ginger git. “No,” he responded. Suddenly, “Oh come on. I mean, am I attracted to Granger? Sure.  Do my days feel better when I'm around her? Yeah! Does she get me in a way no woman has? Indubitably. Do I fantasize about her? Yes, but only in two positions. Look, am I the kind of guy who would steal someone else's girlfriend? Sure, of course. But do I like her? No!”

 

Draco clamped his mouth shut, silently cursing Ron for pulling one over him. The ginger git laughed heartily, and wiped tears from his eyes. Unbeknownst to the two, a willowy brunette listened in to the conversation, with two cups of coffee on hand. Carefully she stepped backwards and headed the other direction. 

 

Ron stopped laughing and sighed, as Draco grumbled. “Just take care of her, Ferret.”

 

“Whatever, Weasel. Feel better,” he responded before he  headed out the door. 

 

Ron's tears of mirth turned to sorrow. The Healers said they hadn't found  a cure, and he was tired of waiting; but knowing Draco was in love with Hermione gave him peace he needed. Sighing, the redhead laid back down, closed his eyes and never woke up. 


	6. Terms of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets her ring by her terms.

  
  


“So that's it, Granger? You're giving up on us just like that?”

 

Hermione took a deep breath, and sighed. She knew this was bound to happen, four years together made her predict how this would turn out - he’d throw a fit, put her on a guilt trip, and give her every reason in the world not to push through with her plans.  She’s been through this twice before, and the last time, he not only succeeded in making her stay, he also convinced her to move in with him. And here she was again, at the same hole she was in a little over a year ago, trying desperately to break up. 

 

“Draco, you know this isn’t easy for me -”

 

“Then why do it, Granger?” Draco asked the comely brunette who sat across him, looking quite forlorn. “I thought you said you were happy with me.” 

 

She leaned forward, buried her face in her hands, and groaned quietly. This was exactly the same drama he put on the last time, she thought. Sooner or later, he was going to hold her accountable for letting him think they didn’t have a problem, when in fact, they did. 

 

And what a huge problem they seem to have. 

 

Hermione felt an ache in her heart each time she recalled what she overheard at Gringotts that morning. She would’ve gone straight to the Ministry that day, if she hadn’t remembered that she had to make arrangements with the bank to pay for the anniversary gift she’d ordered for Draco. Perhaps it was fate that she arrived just in time to hear Narcissa Malfoy speaking to one of the goblins about going to the Malfoy Vault to retrieve her mother’s engagement ring for a ‘very special occasion happening soon’. The rest of the day was a blur. Hermione not only walked aimlessly out of the Wizarding bank, she’d also Apparated to Grimmauld Place, where she spent the day crying with Pansy, and the baby. 

 

“Granger -”

 

Her name on his lips shook her out of her trance. Hermione glanced at her boyfriend, who now looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. “Draco, I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because we’re not getting younger…”

 

“Of course we aren’t. Is that why you want to break up -”

 

“And I want something more permanent…”

 

“Who says THIS isn’t permanent -”

 

“I want to get married, Draco!”

 

“I know that -”

 

“But you don’t want to…”

 

“Says who?”

 

“You!” Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. “You tune off every single time I bring it up…”

 

“Do not!”

 

“Do too,” she replied curtly before making a sound akin a hippogriff mating call. “I just can’t do this anymore. You’re not even taking me seriously, and your mother -”

 

“What about my mother?”

 

“Your mother doesn’t like me. She keeps telling me I don’t do things ‘the Pureblood way’, she picks on my clothes, and obviously wants someone else for you!”

 

“What? That’s ridiculous, Granger,” the handsome blond said, as he rose from his seat, and walked over to his girlfriend. “My mother adores you.”

 

“I bet she only tells you that, but she doesn’t,” Hermione mumbled, looking away as her lover knelt in front of her. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“I saw her at Gringotts this morning. She asked to retrieve an engagement ring, which I suppose she’ll hand over to you.”

 

“Yes, she did,” he acknowledged. “Wait, weren’t you supposed to be at work earlier?”

 

“I passed by the bank so I could transfer money to pay for the anniversary present I ordered,” she said curtly. 

 

“You bought me a present?”

 

“Don’t I always? Stop changing the topic!”

 

“I’m not. I just thought we promised each other we wouldn’t give anniversary gifts to each other this year,” Draco replied calmly, as he stroked her face gently, trying to rid her of her frown. 

 

“Well, I broke my promise obviously.”

 

“I did too,” he said. He heard her gasp, and look straight into his eyes. The young Malfoy heir smiled, still on his knees in front of the woman he loves, and carefully took out a box from his pocket. “It was supposed to be a surprise for our anniversary, but what the heck, right? I’m a little surprised and offended you’d thought I’d give this to someone else, but that doesn’t change the fact that I love you, Granger - in a way I never even thought was possible… like, I couldn’t even imagine what life would be like without you in it. So, will you please -”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I haven’t completed my question.”

 

“Well, I’m saying yes anyway,” Hermione said stubbornly, tears lacing her eyes. 

 

Draco snickered, as he took the large black diamond ring from the box, and placed it on her dainty little finger. If he had to be honest, her strategy amused him to no end - breaking up to gain advantage was something only Hermione would dare to do, and any other guy would’ve given in. Thank Merlin, he wasn’t ordinary. 

 

As his fiancée sighed contentedly in his arms, he smiled at the thought of her breaking up with him so they can have little blond children running around their modest townhouse in the Muggle part of London. Yes, life with this woman would be anything but boring - and he thanked his lucky stars for that.

  
The end. 


	7. And the rest, as they say, was history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets her Tinder date for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a 3-word prompt that SaintDionysus gave over at our Writer Wellness group in FB.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Harry Potter.

‘This was a huge mistake!’

 

Hermione sighed for the fifth time since she’d stepped into the rustic bar in the outskirts of Diagon Alley, down the road leading to the mystical mountain where teenage witches frequent to perform the so-called ‘soulmate ritual’ on the eve of the Summer Solstice. 

 

She fiddled nervously at her glass of wine. She was neither a teenager nor was she there to perform the ‘soulmate ritual’; she was there for a totally different reason - a reason she knew she would probably bring with her to the grave. She sighed again.

 

Her phone lit up and startled her. A Tinder message appeared and she blushed to high heavens. It was a message from  _ him. _

 

_ ‘ _ I’m nearly there, angel. Can't wait to see you.’

 

A smile appeared on her face as she read the short message from the cursed dating app that she’d installed one lonely Friday evening. Within minutes, she’d gotten messages from several guys, but there was one message that caught her attention - one from a guy who only had a picture of a green apple and the initials SP on his profile - the guy whose message read - ‘how do you pronounce  _ Leviosa _ ?’ and the rest, as they say, was history.

 

For over a week, they'd been going back and forth with each other - telling each other about how their days went, without giving a lot about themselves away. It killed her not knowing who her mystery wizard was, but the possibility of seeing each other at long last killed her even more. 

 

And yet there she was, tapping her fingers on the wooden table at the same tempo her heart was beating at that precise moment. She glanced at the glorious sunset from the window beside her to calm herself down and caught sight of fireflies in the distant horizon. 

 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

 

An all-too-familiar voice startled her out of her daydream, and she jumped in surprise. She felt her heart leap to her throat as she fixed her brown eyes on the person standing in front of her. 

 

“Granger, is this seat taken?”

 

“Yes,” she replied, her voice a whisper. “I’m actually meeting someone here today.”

 

“Ah, wonderful,” he said, as he plopped down the chair as elegantly as he could in the small rustic bar. “So am I.”

 

“You don't understand, Malfoy, he could be here any minute.”

 

“What makes you think he isn't here yet,” The dashing blond businessman asked, as he fished his mobile phone from his pocket and placed it right next to hers. “Angel?”

 

She felt her face flush as the nickname she’d come to love fell delicately from his lips. Lowering her gaze, she bit her lower lip and tapped her fingers on the table once more. 

 

“Slytherin Prince, Granger… SP,” he drawled as if reading her mind. “I thought it was pretty obvious.”

 

She remained silent for a few more seconds, wondering what the hell he was playing at, getting on Tinder to meet up with her. He cleared his throat. Nervously, she lifted her gaze to meet his once more. And as his silver-grey eyes plunged into hers, she saw uncertainty rather than his usual self-confidence in them. 

 

“I wanted to ask you out for a few months now, but I somehow couldn't work up the courage to do so,” the Slytherin Prince started, as he slowly placed his hand on hers. “When I saw you had Tinder installed, I jumped on the chance to see you without being shut down upfront. You’re not disappointed, are you?”

 

A smile stretched across her lips. “Only because you haven’t kissed me like you promised.”

 

His eyes sparkled before they grew darker, and a mischievous smirk now played on his lips, as he drew her closer. 

 

“I think that can be arranged,” he whispered against her lips. And the rest, as they say, was history.

  
  
  



End file.
